


Stay With Me

by Ungnyeo



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: All of them are rabbits actually, Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Cute Mark Tuan, F/M, Got7 are brothers, Hybrids, Mark Tuan-centric, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Rabbit Hybrid Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungnyeo/pseuds/Ungnyeo
Summary: After moving away from home, your car breaks down and you’re forced to travel through an unfamilar forest. You’re saved by a rabbit hybrid named Mark.  The problem is, you don’t want to leave.





	Stay With Me

Curse your stupid car. And curse yourself for always putting off getting it fixed. You had no idea what those flashing lights had meant before the poor thing died right in the middle of the night near a giant forest, like some horror movie. And to make things worse, your phone had long died and you’d left your charger at home. Well, not your home anymore. 

You dropped your forehead onto the steering wheel and sighed, wondering where you went wrong in a past life for this to be happening to you. The only options left to you were spending the night in your freezing car or walking a couple of hours to get through the forest until you reached the town that you knew was near here. 

Neither option was amazing, but at least if you started walking you’d spend less time in the cold than you would sticking around your car. Mind made up, you slid out and pulled on your jacket and a beanie. You locked the car, even though it seemed pointless since no one would want to steal the piece of crap. With a weary sigh, you walked through the trees, chattering your teeth as you held your jacket closer to you. 

_God_, this was such a stupid decision, you thought to yourself as the darkness of the forest and various strange sounds started to get to you. You felt like you were just waiting for a serial killer to pop up at any moment. 

After an hour of walking, you were wondering if you were going to die out here. You were freezing, tired, starving, and terribly scared. You had also realized some time back that without GPS, you really had no idea if you were going the right way. For all that you knew, you were going in circles, stuck in this creepy forest forever. 

Just as you were considering sitting on a nearby log for a well-deserved break, you heard a rustling in a nearby bush. You held your breath, looking around frantically for something that could be used as a weapon. Suddenly, your leg caught on something and you heard a sickening crack as your ankle twisted wrong. You fell forward on your hands, scraping them on the ground. 

With a light sob as the throbbing in your ankle finally registered, you realize you’re all alone in a forest with a now twisted or broken ankle. Did someone put a curse on you? What the hell was going on with this day? With this month even? 

Your tears began to his the forest floor as you cried in earnest, everything finally getting the better of you. You just needed something to go right for once. 

You’d nearly forgotten about the bush that had worried you earlier, but it had started rustling again. You watched through tears, just waiting for some wild cat to jump out and finish you off. 

Something did jump out, but it most certainly wasn’t a cat. 

First, a little nose popped out, sniffing the air. Then two of the longest pair of ears you’d ever seen. Finally, the rabbit hopped completely out of the bush, staring at you as his nose moved a mile a minute. 

He was the biggest rabbit you’d ever seen, and you somewhat recalled seeing something on the internet once about Flemish rabbits. Flemish Giant Rabbits? Whatever they were called, this was most certainly one of them, although how one was all the way out here was a mystery. Maybe he was someone’s pet once but they released him once they realized how big he was getting. Messed up, but not surprising if that was it. 

You sit up a little and use the log behind you to lean on, trying to gather the courage to move your leg a little bit. The rabbit seemed to have decided closer inspection was needed as he hopped a little nearer, staring at you for a few moments before he sniffed at your ankle. Smart little thing seemed to know what the problem was. 

If nothing else, the big grey rabbit was proving to be a good distraction from your pain as you watched him inspect you and slowly move closer after every sniff. Before you knew it, he (or she? You weren’t about to check) sat up on its hind legs to sniff at your face - or more specifically - your tears. If you didn’t know better, you’d say the little guy was smart as hell, like human smart and knew that you were crying in pain. 

Suddenly, the rabbit hopped away from you again until he reached his bush again. Only he looked behind him and hopped back over to you, then back to his bush. Like he wanted you to follow? So now this forest trip was making you delirious. Great. 

You grit your teeth and pull yourself up, trying your best to walk without putting too much pressure on your injured ankle. If nothing else, maybe this creepy smart bunny will lead you to some water. 

You moved agonizingly slow but eventually made it to where his giant bush was, and with a peek around it, you were surprised to find a small dirt trail. It wasn’t much, but perhaps it was a sign that there was some sort of human life out here. Hopefully, one that wouldn’t carve you up. 

You walked the trail slowly, the big bunny rabbit hopping along in front of you and occasionally looking behind him like he was checking to make sure you were still there. Maybe the rabbit belonged to whoever owned the trail? 

After walking for what felt like forever due to the pain you were in, the rabbit stopped in front of…a hobbit house? 

There was no other way to explain it. From the outside, it appeared to be part of a hill covered with grass and flowers. But there was also a huge wooden door and a stone chimney, even a cute little window. The rabbit seemed to be watching you expectantly, so you knocked, not knowing what else to do. 

You waited a few moments to see if Bilbo Baggins was going to scream at you to go away, but you were met with nothing but silence. Curiously, you pushed the door open and it swung free of its hinge easily. You peeked inside, and while dark and quiet at the moment, it was still warmer than it was outside. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” 

It seemed whoever this little hole in the ground belonged to was away at the moment, but just in case, you try once more. 

“I’m not a robber, I promise. I think I have your rabbit here?” 

Still nothing. As the ache in your ankle made its presence known, you decided to at least sit down somewhere and wait. Maybe whoever owned the place would understand you were injured and not shoot you. Or maybe they would and just put you out of your misery already. It was a little difficult to navigate in the dark, but you found yourself in a sort of living room and the feeling of the chair under your hand was plush and comfy. There was even a big blanket draped on it, and you took the liberty of happily wrapping it around yourself and sinking into the comfortable chair. You’d only be a few moments, you swore. You just needed a quick rest. 

*

The smell of food was what woke you up. You hadn’t even planned on sleeping, but you guessed everything just caught up to you at once. You cracked your eyes open to find a steaming bowl of rice porridge in front of you. There was a fire crackling in the hearth, which explained why you felt so toasty finally. Your injured leg was also propped up on a footstool and wrapped with some sort of linen. 

Apparently, the person that lived here finally showed up and not only didn’t kill you or kick you out, but patched you up and was feeding you as well. Perhaps your luck had finally turned after all. The little window outside showed it was still dark, so you couldn’t have been sleeping long. Perhaps an hour or two. 

“Hello?” 

You waited a few moments, but you were again met with silence. Perhaps they were just shy. You shrug and take a bite of the porridge, humming happily as your belly warms. 

Suddenly you hear footsteps and set down your spoon, tensing. God only knew what could be walking around that corner. 

Instead of the ogre or cackling witch you’d expected, a beautiful man walks towards you with a tea tray. He smiles happily when he meets your eyes, his smile adorably wide and toothy. 

“Oh, good. You’re awake! I made this tea for you. It’s made with willowbark. It tastes horrible, but it’s good for dulling pain. I’m sure your ankle hurts a lot.” 

Any response you could have made died when you finally noticed what was on top of his head. Ears. Not just any sort of ears, but giant grey rabbit ears. And when he turned to the side to set down the tray, a grey puffy rabbit tail poked out of a hole in his sweats. 

A hybrid then. You’d never heard of any living in the wild before. You thought they were all just puppies and kittens made in a lab that went for a ridiculous amount to hang off the arm of some disgusting old rich person. 

“Thank you,” you finally come to your senses enough to squeak out. “And thank you for last night. I’m guessing that was you.” 

He nodded as he sat down in the chair opposite you, his ears flopping cutely along with his head. 

“Yes. I was out foraging when I thought I smelled human. It was strange because we don’t usually get many of you out here. You got hurt and I couldn’t just leave you.” 

“Thank you again,” you smile as he pours you a cup of tea. “My name is Y/N, by the way.” 

“I’m Mark,” he grins, sliding the cup towards you. 

“Are you out here alone?” 

You take a sip of the tea and it really is bitter. You cringe and try to remind yourself that in the case of most medicine, the more horrible it tastes the better it works. 

“Nope, not really. This burrow is all mine, but I have a bunch of brothers that live out here too.” 

You glance up at him in surprise. “Did you _make _this place?” 

He blushes but puffs his chest proudly. “Yep. All rabbit males do once they’re ready to find a mate. They start to build their burrows. I’ve been working on mine for about six years now. I even have a few tunnels that connect to my brother’s homes.” 

“That’s incredible, Mark. I’m so impressed. I can’t even build Ikea furniture without crying.” 

He smiles shyly and nudges the porridge at you to remind you to eat. You shovel a few more bites in the please him. 

“So what’s your mate like then? Are they going to be here soon?” You ask between bites. 

Mark chuckles and shakes his head. “I don’t have one yet. I’ve heard there’s a rabbit colony somewhere east of here that I could go and look for someone, but I don’t know. It didn’t feel right. My mom always said my mate would show up when the time is right, and that I would know right away it was them. So I’ve been building and waiting.” 

“That’s sweet,” you hum and take another sip of the horrible tea. “You’ll find someone. I’ve only known you for a few minutes and I can already tell you’re a catch. Look at everything you’ve done for me without knowing me at all.” 

He blushes and stands up, taking your empty bowl and refilling your tea. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

You nod and watch him walk away, lounging back in your chair in contentment. What a sweetheart Mark was. You were warm, fed, and comfortable beside the horrible ache in your ankle. Although if his tea worked, that would go away soon too. 

You might have dozed off a little bit, but Mark’s arrival promptly woke you back up. You smiled sleepily at him as he fussed over you, adjusting the blanket around your shoulders. Unfortunately, your body chose that moment to remind you of certain bodily functions. 

“Um, Mark…where do you…uhh…you know?” 

He stared at you in confusion until he noticed the way your body was starting to automatically do what you lovingly termed “the peepee dance.” 

“OH. Of course. I’m so sorry. I’ll take you.” 

And he really meant take you. He scooped you up and carried you bridal style through the house, leading you down a surprisingly impressive tunnel system full of rooms. When he reached the end, he opened one of the doors to reveal something you’d expect to see in a historical film. 

“It’s nothing fancy, I’m afraid. Still, I did the best I could. It doesn’t smell bad and it all turns into compost. When you’re done, cover it with the sawdust I keep over here,” he explained, pointing everything out. 

You shivered imagining having to go to the bathroom like this every day, but at least the papers or towels or whatever those were looked clean and easy to use. You suppose if you’re trying to live in the middle of the forest away from humans, things are bound to be difficult without plumbing and electricity. 

You finish your business quickly and wash your hands in the basin left in there. When you open the door again, Mark is waiting a litte ways down the hall and rushes over once he sees you come out. 

He scoops you back up again without a word and carries you back to your chair in front of the fire. Mark sits in the seat next to you, the silence as you both settle in comfortable instead of straining. You peek over, surprised by the sudden blush that heats up your cheeks as you observe him. 

Despite the strangeness of the rabbit ears, he’s really a beautiful man. Enough that if he’d been human, there was no way he wouldn’t be a model or actor or something like that. He’s also incredibly kind, taking you in when you were hurt and lost and taking care of you without a single complaint. In fact, he’d never asked for anything, just fed you and even carried you around like it was his job. 

You sigh and it seems to catch his attention as he glances over at you, a little worried furrow in his brows. 

“You okay? Is your ankle really bad?” 

“No,” you shake your head and smile reassuringly at him. “It’s achy, but it’s not horrible. I think it’s just twisted really bad, not broken, so at least there’s that.” 

“If you need me to, I can get one of my brothers to come help me get you into town. I saw the doctor there once and he’s really nice. Didn’t seem to care that I was a hybrid.” 

“I do need to get back to town eventually. And I need to collect my car. I don’t suppose you have one, do you?” 

He shook his head, his ears folding over sadly. “I don’t, I’m sorry. But my brother Youngjae has a wagon. We could take you in that. It just would take a bit to get everything ready and it’s still the middle of the night right now. He’ll kill me if I wake him up.” 

“There’s no rush, Mark. You should get a nap in too. You’ve been up taking care of me.”

He blushed and turned to look at the fire. “I don’t mind.” 

You smile fondly and even sneak a little pat on his arm. A few moments later you’re fighting to stay awake when he stands up. 

“Can I put you in an actual bed? There’s one right across from mine so I can hear if you need me.” 

“_Oh_, a bed sounds wonderful, Mark. You are seriously an angel.” 

He grins and once again scoops you up. You’re starting to get really comfortable with the sensation of being in his arms. 

The bed he puts you in is huge, at least king-sized, and incredibly fluffy. The frame is huge and wooden, and you remind yourself to ask him if he built all this when you’re more capable of speech. 

Mark covers you in several quilts and tucks them around you, petting your hair away from your forehead. You look up at him and smile sleepily. 

“Thank you, Mark, for everything. Goodnight.” 

He shuffles towards the door and you are nearly asleep when he mumbles, “Goodnight, Y/N. I’m so glad you’re finally here.” 


End file.
